


Another Day at Beacon

by Izissia



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, Multi, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team RWBY, the poly girlpile that it is. Fuck in school~. Several times over~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day at Beacon

“Hnn.. Hah.. Someone’s gonna see us!” Ruby squeaked to her sister, her skirt lifted, her panties around her thigh. And a big fat dogknot pounding against her asshole.  
“Only if you keep making so much noise!” Yang hisses into her ear, a hand lifting up to her adopted sisters maw, “Here..” Yang pants, her powerful hips slamming into the girls rear, every thrust had Ruby squeaking like she’d just had her toes stepped on! Yang’s hand swung upwards, releasing her sisters nubile nubs, to instead wrap her palm around the girls lips. A finger slammed into them, Ruby suckled immediately. “Better~?”  
“Mhmfff..” spit poured from her face, she grazed her teeth against that extended digit, each time that fat, canine knot slammed against her asshole her eyes shot open wide, but at least, doing it here, against a fucking tree in Beacon, she wouldn’t be too loud~?  
“Youu think think the others will know where we are~?” Yang laughs, she was rewarded with another gentle nip to her fingerfucking digits, “Hey, easy girl! If that was my dick, I’d be real upset.” she laughs, cramming a second finger into Ruby’s nursing lips, the black haired beauty greedily suckled down both fingers! A sharp inhale escaping her nostrils as she heard a group of students nearby! Yang heard them too, of course! Her powerful, mighty THRUSTS, accompanied with a cute SMACK of Ruby’s asscheeks instead turned to slow, gentle pumps. She was still nigh balls deep in her sisters ass, but rather than pounding her hips into her rear, she just urged her dick up and down, worming it inside of her rear till the danger passed.  
Ruby was nigh sweating bullets~ What if they were caught! She’d never live the reputation of ‘sisterfucker’ down! Her cheeks flushed a deep red, her moans muffled around her sisters fingers! “Nhnn..” she just suckled harder, forcing her eyes tight shut as she hid herself deeper into the rough bark of the tree. “Nhnn.. Nhnn..Nhnn!!” her squeaks got higher and higher, even with those fingers, as that knot slammed right into her ass, and Yang unloaded~!  
She melted back into that touch, she’d been hoisted off the floor by Yang’s greedy pumps, her toes dangling in the air, her eyes rolling, her lips barely suckled as she melted into that tree, fit to pass out, as oodles of hot, gooey dogspunk poured into her asshole. Thick ropes burst from her backside, “Aww jeeze, you’re making a mess~.” Yang laughed, her dick throbbed and pulsed happily in her squirming sisters rear, before finally, it died down. “Ghnn..” Yang pants, as.. POP~! She yanks her dick right out of that knotted ass.  
“You two!” a teacher gasped, not one of theirs. Hurrying over just in time for Yang to yank her spats right back up, “Shouldn’t you be in class?” the discerning man gasps. Ruby had a tremendous blush on her face, her panties still around her thighs. The cream leaking from her ass oozing down her thighs. oh gosh, what if he saw. Yang’s crotch likewise, was just a little damp through her spats, “Sorry~ We’ll get moving.” Yang snatched up Ruby’s palm and quickly scurried away, holding hands with the shorter, and less stacked, girl! As she tugged her to class.  
“no way I can sit down after that!” Ruby gasped, rubbing at her toosh, “My butt’s going to be sore for weeks!”  
“Go back to the room then.” Yang batted a hand dismissively, “It’ll give you time to recover~ I’ll say you’re sick, don’t worry.” she laughs, Ruby rubbed at her ass all the more intensely.  
“Ugh, fine.” she’d gotten her panties back u under her skirt at least. The warm goop oozing into them, just a little dripping on the ground beneath her.

And so, with Ruby safely wobbling her bruised toosh home, Yang barged into class, a good 15 minutes late! “Sorry~ Sorry.” she scoffs, hurrying to take her seat besides her teammates. “Where were you?” Weiss hissed beneath her breath, a discredulous look on her face. Yang was simply far, far too.. Smug for Weiss’s tastes! Sniff, sniff. The iceprincess’s nostrils flared. “Oh god! Is that why Ruby isn’t here?!” she snarls, her gaze turning down to the canine’s damp crotch, “That’s disgusting!” she hissed, with a firm jab to Yang’s side, it only made the blonde giggle. An ebony haired beauty rolling her eyes disinterestedly, before returning to her book. It was Blake, by the way~.  
“My god!” the snow white beauty pants, “At least.. Take a shower or something before you do this and come to class! Jeeze!” her fingers balled into fists, she let out a frazzled little growl. Her shrill whispers at least hadn’t attracted the wrath of the professor. “Look.. Just because I can’t stand being sat next to an unwashed cretin like you.. Get it out.”  
“Here?” Yang chuckled, crossing her arms beneath her chest. Her eyes roamed across the aisle, to make sure nobody was looking.  
“Yes here! And hurry it up!” Yang let out another gentle laugh, her thumb hooking into her waistband, as she slipped them lower, the scents of sex only got all the more overwhelming. Weiss’s eyes shot wide open. Yang’s dick, so caked in cum from the speedy exit of Ruby’s ass, was webbed up in that gooey whiteness, her canine prick sticking to her spats with thick white webbings.  
“You’re disgusting…” Weiss growled, as she leant her face down, down. Dangling just inches from Yang’s cumcaked dick. It was however, the mighty SNIIIFF she gave that got their teammate’s attention. Blake’s eyes peeking up from her book, to glance to the sights besides her. She cocked a brow, a 'seriously’ gesture. Yang just grinned, enthused back at her.  
Lick. Weiss stuck out her tongue, for a fraction of a second, tapping it against the underside of Yang’s knotted length, and then retreating it into her lips. The blonde could feel her warm breath tickling against her shaft, as she gave another, longer lick, and then another! Her tongue scooping up the wads of backed up girlgoop! Guzzling it down quite enthusiastically. Weiss was nothing less than refined in her motions, slow and calculated, the girls could see exactly where her tongue had been, as the white gooey load was replaced with the unblemished redness of her canine length~ And well, a lotta Weiss spittle.  
Soon enough, the girls lips came to rest around the blonde’s cockhead, her cheeks hollowed inwards as she suckled, easing her face down on that shaft, there in class! How fucking filthy! Weiss had rarely been so excited, h er cute nubs jutting through her shirt, she couldn’t even hear a word the professor said, as Yang’s heartbeat could be felt through her throbbing shaft. The blonde atop her let her legs sliiide out, splaying out delightedly as she leans forwards on the desk, to lightly conceal the actions beneath. “Mhmf~.. God yes..” Yang pants, dropping one hand off the table, onto the back of the ponytail babe’s hairline.  
Her dick began to throb from the steady worship, growing thicker, more aroused. Her grip grew tighter, as she started to domineer the girl’s face! Weiss had been so content to bob and bounce to her own pace, so when Yang’s hands started to demand 'faster’, she gave a firm punch to the girls thigh. It was no use though~ The blondie’s legs wrapped right around her face, as she began to piston wildly into her features. Harder, faster~ The struggle began to grow as Weiss attempted to pop off that shaft and call Yang a boorish canine or something~.  
“Miss Schnee, is everything alright?” the lecturer cocked, all eyes were on her now! Oh deary me~!  
“She’s fine!” Yang panted, her back arching, her hips slamming into that face. “Just err.. Dropped her pen~.” Weiss lifted a hand up from beneath the table, giving a thumbs up for proof.  
“I’m sure Miss Schnee can answer her own questions.” SPRT~! Oh little did they know, that at the very moment Weiss’s throat was being FILLED with gallons of hot, thick cream~! That knotted shaft throbbing within her features. It was agonizing, for Weiss at least. Heaven for Yang, every ropey shot felt like it took whole minutes to flood into her stomach. Before.. PWAP~ She popped off of that length, and sat right back up.  
“Everything is fine.” the Heiress smiles sweetly, patting her dress down. Hopefully, nobody would notice the oodles of dognut linking her lips together, she just had.. Lots of lip gloss on, surely!  
“If you insist.” the lecturer soon returned to the board. Weiss spat at Yang, letting that dollop of dogcum splatter against her exposed dick, “Don’t ever do that again!” she hissed.  
“I don’t know~ it seems like she enjoyed it a fair bit.” a chin rested on her shoulder, and it wasn’t Yang’s!  
“Blake!!!” the girl’s body stiffened, her skirt yanked up by Blake’s eager hands, her feline fingertips teasing against the girls panties. “Oh yeah, she definitely came.” Yang and Blake chuckled to themselves as Weiss yanked her skirt back down.  
“Hey. Bathroom.” Blake’s eyes met Yang’s own, and she slinked away. Damned Ninja’s could vanish if you so much as blinked at them.  
“You heard the boss~.” the blonde laughed to snow white. “  
"No way! I’, not going to get fucked on class time like some cheat harlot!”  
“Suit yourself~.” Yang raised her hand, and excused herself. Blake of course, would already be waiting for her. When she arrived in the bathroom, she just pushed herself into the stall~ The bottomless catgirl grinned at her,  
“You in heat or something~?” Blake chuckled. She still wore her shirt at least. The lid on the toilet closed, her shorts folded neatly atop the basin.  
“Nah~ You’re all just so hot.” Yang laughs, sliding her own shorts down for the third time today~! Her dick this time however, pristine, shining with Weiss’s spit~. Blake stepped towards her, and ground her feline length into Yang’s own, looping her thumb around the base of her dick, she squeezed their shafts together. “Hey.. Easy with those barbs~ They tickle~.” Yang giggles, as she began to pump and grind into the other’s shaft~ Her fat and swollen knot only grew all the more fat~ And all the more swollen, as she sunk her fingers into Blake’s chest, for lack of anywhere else to put them really. Well, there was her ass. But Yang gave a thrust, and that ass was dropped right onto the closed lid, leaning in. She pressed her lips to her girlfriends own, maw parting nigh immediately as she began to open mouth tonguekiss her lover.  
Their moans echoed around the tiled room, by this point Yang didn’t care who heard. She slides her drooling shaft against the others barbed, feline length, before slipping it down, towards Blake’s tail~. She didn’t slide that far down however, cramming her spearlike cockhead against the others twat. Blake’s legs spread apart, sat on the toilet. She rests her heels against the wobbling booth wals. “Do it~.” she urges, her amber eyes shining at Yang’s. “Fuck me~.”  
Thrust~! Yang’s length drove right into the others twat! Encouraging Blake’s heels to slip off of the walls, and right into her back, her lovers legs wrapped around her, as she sinks her fingers beneath the girls shirt, and begins to claw at her back! Blake’s own hands looped around Yang’s upper back as well, encouraging her harder, faster. The bathroom door swung open, some girls to wash their hands! They’d hear everything~ The heated moans, the messy slaps and smacks! Little cherished 'I love you’s from the messy public fuck~.  
It didn’t slow either girl down for a second! “Hah!” with a sharp inhale, Blake’s barbed kitty clitty was gushing all over her feline tits! Yang hilts her shaft within the other~ And BURSTS as well!  
“I’m amazed you’ve still got one in you~.” Blake giggled dreamily, running her fingers across her lovers hefty chest as she was filled, bred.  
“Hey~ I’m incredible.” Yang just winked right back down at her.


End file.
